The Golden Man Denis
The Golden Man Denis is a story revolving around the adventures of Linus Torvalds, Deven Gallo(both good and evil versions thereof), Victor Wooten and several other characters. It tells the tale of a corrupt world government, muscular aliens with golden skin, and one man's attempt to become the ultimate being, The Golden Man Denis. Characters Linus Torvalds A computer programmer who works for a government project. His curiosity in what he's been asked to work on gets the better of him, and he gains access to secret files on the project. What he finds horrifies him, and he begins to fight against the government to stop the project. Deven Gallo (AKA Slick Deven Gallo, Deven Denis, Slick Denis, Slick Denis 4000, The Golden Man Denis) A young man from America. He is a genius. At first he fights alongside you, but once his true motives are revealed he becomes the main villain of the game. He is obsessed with power, and wants to become an ultimate being. His goal is to obtain the alien DNA, which he would use to transform himself into an ultimate being. Until he obtains it, he can only augment his body using his own technology that he's developed. Good Deven Gallo Deven Gallo from an alternate dimension. He has come to stop the government projects and the evil Deven Gallo, who could threaten all existence. He joins Victor and Linus at some point to fight. He's not as strong as evil Deven Gallo, but he has a special feature - when he was younger, his penis was injured and had to be replaced with a prosthetic penis. This penis works like a normal penis, but it absorbs energy. Whenever an enemy attacks Deven, his penis absorbs some of the energy of the attack, especially if it was an electric or special attack. Once the penis energy is maxed out, it's released in a special move, called 'Deven Gallo's penis'. As Deven's level increases, the amount of energy that his penis stores increases, but it also takes longer to charge up as well. Plot At the beginning, Linus, Victor, and Deven Gallo are fighting to stop government plans to use alien DNA to create an army of half-human, half alien soldiers, which would be used to gain total control of the earth. But unknown to Linus and Victor, Deven Gallo has his own agenda. His lust for power is stronger than even the most corrupted government officials - he wants to be all-powerful, but just commanding the earth isn't enough. He wants to obtain the alien DNA and research information so that he can transform himself into an ultimate being. Shortly after the beginning of the game, Deven's true motives are revealed and he leaves the group, and you end up fighting him at various points in the game. As the story progresses in the game, Deven, obsessed with obtaining ultimate strength, goes through several intermediate stages of transformation. Every time he transforms, his name changes. He starts as 'Deven Gallo', then 'Slick Deven Gallo', then 'Deven Denis', then 'Slick Denis', then 'Slick Denis 4000', and at the end of the game (at least in some of the routes of the storyline), he reaches his ultimate form, 'The Golden Man Denis', where he is the game's final boss. Some other twists in the story line is that some years before the events in the story occur, an alien comes to earth and has a child with a human woman. That child is Linus Torvalds - although he doesn't know it until somewhere half into the story. Of course, his alien heritage will give him special abilities that a normal human wouldn't have. And when the government people and Deven Gallo find out about it, they'll be interested in capturing him or stealing a DNA sample from him for study and analysis or something. In one of the story routes, you'd play from the perspective of Victor Wooten. In that route, Linus will lose control of his evil side, and become a main badguy character. After turning evil, he fights and mortally wounds Victor, stealing his heart (in order to activate his latent alien abilties which require two hearts to use). Victor's dying body is discovered by the fantastic Doctor Penis, who takes him back to his laboratory. He's able to save Victor's life by replacing his heart with a new experimental unit, the X unit. It gives Victor new abilities and a higher HP/MP total, and stuff. Victor laments over 'no longer being human', and wants to get revenge over Linus (but at the very end of the game, forgives him). He goes to stop the government, Deven Gallo, and Linus, all by himself (with some help from various different characters along the way). During key storyline events, the X unit would gain a level as it grows more attached to Victor's body. Each time this happens, you would gain a new class of abilities. Category:Works of Patrick May Category:Visual Novels Category:Deven Gallo Category:Linus Torvalds